


I'm here to ask you out

by GhostMbwa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostMbwa/pseuds/GhostMbwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is surprised while he is practicing archery by a straightforward Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here to ask you out

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based upon this tumblr post: http://alecblushed.tumblr.com/post/142638557842/ok-but-picture-this-as-malec-insteadmagnus-shows.  
> This work is also unbeta'd, so if you see a mistake, please tell me.

Archery always helped Alec relax. It released tension which built up throughout the day from having to jump through hoops for his family and listen to the harsh words of his mother, telling him that he should be better, and that what he is doing isn't enough. It doesn't help that he now also has to worry about Clary and Jace causing some new trouble every two seconds, not leaving any room for him to simply relax.  
  
He pulls back on the string and releases the arrow, his focus singular and unwavering. It hits the bulls-eye with a satisfying 'thunk.' He prepares his next arrow and right as he's about to let go he hears footsteps drawing nearer to him; usually only Izzy or Jace bother him when he's practicing, but lately, with all of the chaos, more and more people have taken it upon themselves to interrupt him whenever he's doing anything. He lets the arrow loose, watching as it hits its mark before lowering his bow and turning around to see who he's going to have to deal with now.  
  
As soon as he turns around completely, his heart stutters in his chest and he suddenly can't get enough air. Just a few feet in front of him Magnus smiles at him, eyes sparkling both from silver eye shadow, and with an emotion Alec wishes he knew how to interpret correctly.  
  
"Magnus," his voice comes out more normal than he was expecting, considering his inability to breathe. "Wha--What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt you?" Magnus smiles calmly at him, eyes grazing down his body, causing Alec to blush more than he already was. Hopefully Magnus won't notice, or will just think its due to him practicing.  
  
"Oh, uh, no--not, not really. I was just," he motions towards the targets with his bow, "practicing."  
  
"Well, don't let me stop you. I love seeing you in action. Even if that action is just practice." Magnus' gaze is too intense for Alec to hold, so, with the excuse of going back to practicing, he averts his gaze and turns his body back towards the target.  
  
"You never answered my question," Alec states, trying to focus on archery once more, even though with Magnus so close, and them being alone, it is difficult to do so.  
  
"Hmm?" Magnus hums, obviously distracted.  
  
Alec turns his gaze back to him to see what's distracted him, only to find Magnus looking him up and down once more with a fareaway look in his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here, Magnus?" the questions comes out soft and steeped with more affection than Alec thought it would be, causing him to blush once more--he really wishes he could make that stop--and turn back to the target, readying his arrow.  
  
"Ah, right. I'm here to ask you out."  
  
Alec releases the arrow unintentionally and watches, temporarily frozen, as it hits the wall about a foot away from the target, bouncing ineffectively to the ground.  
  
"Alexander?" Magnus's voice is quieter than before, both concern and amusement adding to the tone of the name.  
  
Alec can't breathe. He continues to stare at the missed arrow, frozen, for a few more seconds before forcing himself to move, to speak. Once he turns his head towards Magnus he notices that Magnus has lifted his hand close to Alec's arm, almost touching but not quite. A movement of want, but also of understanding patience and respect.  
  
"What?" is the only word Alec can manage to speak. Magnus' arm slowly lowers back to his side, and Alec can see that the amusement and concern which was in his voice, is also reflected in his eyes. Eyes Alec would gladly stare at for the rest of his life if he could. Alec tries to contain the blush that threatens to rise to his cheeks once he registers what he just thought; today is not a good day for him.  
  
"I want to go out with you. We could get a drink? Or perhaps dinner?" Magnus stands tall and poised, a picture of easy elegance, yet his eyes betray his nervousness. He isn't certain whether or not Alec is going to accept his offer, seeing as he's been rejected--not explicitly, but obviously enough--by Alec before. He gathered up his courage today to ask Alec in person, figuring that a more direct approach couldn't hurt, at least not much, and not more than the rejection had already.  
  
"I--I--um," Alec stutters before finally lowering his bow, squaring his shoulders, turning to face Magnus directly, and taking a deep breath. He can't help but inconspicuously look Magnus up and down once himself, marveling at how no matter what the man wears he looks phenomenal in it. A grin twitches at the edges of his mouth as his gaze returns to Magnus' eyes.  
  
"I would love to." Alec watches as the nervousness leaves Magnus' body and a smile lights up his eyes. Alec realizes he would do anything to see Magnus smile more often.  
  
"Great! Are you free tonight? I know this great Ethiopian place on 44th."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is vmagnusvbane, if you are at all interested. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
